Fenwen
by YuryJulian
Summary: Gandalf hat eine Begegnung mit einer geheimnisvollen Tierart. Dies ist das Resultat einer Challenge


_**Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an HdR un d den Charakteren gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld für das Schreiben dieser Geschichte!**_

_**Diese Geschichte ist das Resultat aus einer Challenge, die ich mit Anarore begonnen habe. Wer ebenfalls auf soetwas Lust hat, kann sich gerne bei mir melden, dann gibt es die Infos, wo die Ausschreibung stattfinden. **_

**Bedingungen**

- Gandalf in der Hauptrolle

- eine erfundene fantastische Tierspezies

- Ein Felsbrocken

Autor: YuryJulian

Rating: K+

Genre: Fantasy

**Fenwen**

Erschöpft und heftig jappsend ließ sich Gandalf der Graue auf einem Felsbrocken nieder. Er war von der ganzen Wanderschaft doch erschöpfter, als er gedacht hatte. Mit einem Taschentuch wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und versuchte langsam wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Tief holte er Luft und stützte seine Arme dabei auf den Oberschenkeln ab. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Konsum von zuviel Pfeifenkraut ihn so schnell seiner Fitness berauben würde. Er hätte sich ein Pferd oder einen kleinen Einspänner nehmen sollen, statt zu meinen, seinen Weg zu Fuß zu bewältigen. Oder halt, er hätte nur einfach nicht gleich einen ganzen Monat bei den Hobbits verbringen dürfen. Wenn er so seinen Bauch betrachtete, war es kein Wunder, wo seine ganze Kondition sich hin verflüchtigt hatte. Diese kleinen Schlingel taten den lieben langen Tag nichts anderes als Essen und alten Toby rauchen. Das hatte er nun davon! Wieso ließ er sich auch so schnell von ihnen einnehmen und verfiel ebenfalls dieser Gewohnheit. Das nächste Mal würde er ganz sicher nicht so lange bei ihnen bleiben!

Gandalf zog sich umständlich seine Stiefel aus und wackelte etwas mit den Zehen. Erleichtert seufzte er auf. Das weiche Gras unter seinen Füßen erfrischte ihn, denn die leichte Kühle vertrieb alle Müdigkeit aus ihnen. Allerdings sollte er sich etwas für seine zwei Blasen einfallen lassen, die immer größer und schmerzhafter wurden und das Weiterkommen wohl erschweren würden.

Während der alte Zauberer noch darüber nachdachte, lugte aus einem Gebüsch etwas hervor und beobachtete diesen seltsamen Besucher. In diesen Wald kamen solche Wesen fast nie vorbei. Neugierig hockte es auf einem kleinen Ast und hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen.

Nun streckte sich Gandalf richtig durch und die alten Knochen knarzten hier und da. Über ihm strahlte der blaue Himmel durch das Blätterdach auf ihn hinab, der mit lauter Schäfchenwolken überzogen war. So konnte man es doch aushalten. Vielleicht sollte er sich hier etwas lang legen und ein Nickerchen machen? Schaden konnte es ganz sicher nicht. Noch ehe Gandalf weiter darüber nachdachte, fiel sein Kopf auf seine Brust und er schnarchte leise vor sich hin.

Mutig traute sich die Kreatur nun etwas näher an das seltsame Geschöpf heran und tippte sie vorsichtig mit ihrem Flügelchen an. Als keine Reaktion erfolgte, sank die Angstschwelle und es untersuchte den Zauberer eingehender. Die Schuhe fand es sehr interessant. Wie konnte er nur seine Füße ausziehen? Das konnte es selbst nicht und was war das für ein seltsamer Stock? Es flatterte darauf zu, wollte mit den kleinen Krallen diesen anheben und in sein Gebüsch zerren, um es genauer zu untersuchen, als die Hand Gandalfs blitzschnell seinen Stab ergriff.

Erschrocken fuhr das Wesen herum und blickte in die eisgrauen Augen des Zauberers, der nun wieder ganz wach war. Völlig verängstigt blickte es diesen an, doch auf einmal entspannten sich Gandalfs Gesichtsmuskeln und ein warmes Lächeln bildete sich auf dessen diesem. Er streckte seine andere freie Hand aus. "Komm her, ich tu dir nichts", sagte er sanft.

Das Wesen, welches einen Kopf besaß, der wie der einer wunderschönen kleinen Fau aussah, aber den Körper eines kleinen Vogels mit blau, violetten Gefieder, zögerte einen Moment, ehe es doch der Aufforderung nachkam. Es war nicht viel größer als die Hand des Zauberers.

"Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich erschreckt habe. Es ist schon lange her, dass ich zum letzten Mal eines von deiner Art sah. Ich dachte in ganz Mittelerde gäbe es solche kleinen Geschöpfe nicht mehr." Er begann in seinen Taschen nach etwas zu suchen, als er ein wenig Zucker fand. Normalerweise war das für seinen Freund Schattenfell, aber hier würde er eine Ausnahme machen. Dieses kleine Tier war eine Feenart, die bereits in den jungen Jahren Mittelerdes sehr selten waren und kaum einer erinnerte sich noch an ihren Namen. Vorsichtig beschnupperte die Fenwen, so hießen diese Tiere in den alten Tagen, den Zucker.

"Iss nur, es ist wirklich köstlich", sagte Gandalf weiterhin lächelnd.

Kritisch blickte die Fenwen den Zauberer an, doch dann schleckte sie zaghaft ein bisschen an dem Zuckerstück. Ihr Gesicht hellte sich bei dem guten Geschmack auf. Das war lecker! Sofort leckte sie noch ein paar Mal daran, ehe sie mit den Flügelchen flatterte, sich ein wenig in die Luft erhob und das Zuckerstück mit ihren Krallen von der Hand Gandalfs hob. Sie nickte ihm dankbar zu und flog dann in ihr Gebüsch zurück.

Gandalf sah ihr glücklich hinterher. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es in Mittelerde doch noch Fenwens gab. So schlecht konnten die Sterne also nicht stehen,wenn sich diese kleinen Tierchen hier noch aufhielten. Mit einem schwerfälligem Ruck setzte er sich auf. Es wurde Zeit für ihn wieder aufzubrechen. Die Pause hatte ihm gut getan, doch nun musste er weiter, wenn er bis zum Abendgrauen in der nächsten Stadt sein wollte. Der Weg war noch weit und beschwerlich, je eher er ihn bewältigte umso besser. Dass seine Blasen verschwunden waren, bemerkte er erst am Abend, als ihm wieder einfiel, wie sehr sie ihn am frühen Morgen noch das Laufen erschwert hatten. Anscheinend war dies der Dank der Fenwen gewesen für das Zuckerstückchen. Ein kleines bisschen Heilmagie von einem der fantastischten und geheimnisvollsten Tierarten, die es in Mittelerde zu diesen Zeiten noch gab.

ENDE

written: 25.05.06


End file.
